


There's never a  shadow without light.

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, High School, Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: She was sunshine he was darkness. She laughed and smiled and socialized with her friends while he sat there with a straight face and never spoke. Betty Cooper always wondered about him. Why didn't he talk to anyone? Why did he always come into school with bruises and cuts on his face? There was a mystery about him and she wanted to figure it out.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @softbetts on tumblr

Jughead Jones was always the quiet student. No one really knew him. He didn’t speak to anyone. He never smiled or showed any emotions. 

Betty Cooper was the complete opposite. Even though she was dealing with her parents divorce she tried to stay positive. Her mom and sister were still close to her. She had amazing friends and an amazing boyfriend. She always smiled and always stayed social. It kept her sane.

Her father was a horrible beast. He had a wicked obsession with her and only her. She was thankful he was going to be gone out her life.

Well Jughead, he had an alcoholic father after the love of his life abandoned him when he lost his job. He worked so hard and got laid off with budget cuts. Jughead always came into class with bruises and cuts on his body. No one knew why. He just kept to himself.

In all honesty he was the social outcast. The werdio of the school and be liked it like that. He liked being the ghost of their junior year.

He worked in the blue and gold with Betty but they never spoke to each other. It became an unspoken rule in an evil way. Betty always wanted to break that spell and talk to him.

She was currently sitting in the blue and gold when he came in. He had a black eye and just sat down at his desk. She quickly wiped the tears that fell out her eyes and threatened to spill on the desk.

"Jug are you okay?" She asked.

He just nodded. He looked over at her and saw her crying. “Are you okay?” He asked. This is the first time she’s heard his voice.

"Yeah." She lied. "Let me get you ice for your eyes."

“I’m fine.”

"Please." She pleaded tearing up again.

“What’s wrong?”

"Just stupid boys and family drama. It's nothing." Betty lied again.

“You’re obviously lying.”

Betty just nodded. "Guys I should learn to lie better off my dad and Jason." She laughed softly trying to feel better through sarcasm.

“If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine.”

"No I do... I just don't know how." She admitted. Jughead didn’t say anything. "It's stupid but my dad is kind of a creep and obsessive with me and my boyfriend cheated on me with Ethel." She admitted.

“Oh.”

"Jason and Ethel. Technically all of the cheer team too expect V and Cher." She whispered. He just nodded. "It's silly." Betty sighed. "But I walked in on him, Ethel and Ginger."

He just nodded again. 

"And you don't know what to say sk your just nodding." She whispered.

“I’m not that much of a talker. At my house talking could get me killed.” He said.

Betty just headed over to his desk and sat on it. "Well talk to me. I won't kill you, the worst I could do is a few sarcastic comments." She said.

“All of my cuts and bruises are from my dad.”

Betty automatically gently touched beneath his eye. "How could he do that to you? Why? I'm so sorry please let me ice it." Betty pouted slightly confused and concerned.

“I’m fine.”

"I'm here for you Juggie." She slipped up saying. 

“I’m fine, really. I should go... I have class in a few minutes.”

"We haven't talked about your dad or mine yet." She whispered nervously.

“I have to go.” He got up.

"Oh... Sure... Are we working after school on the new articles?" She asked.

“I was going to work on mine at work after school...”

"Can I join you? I'm avoiding going home."

“Um... sure.” Betty smiled faintly. "I'll see you around Jughead." Betty said as he left.

Betty didn’t see him for the rest of the day. Not even at lunch. She was hoping she would have but no such luck. Betty wanted to know his pops order for when they worked in the blue and gold after school. 

School ended and she saw him sitting outside by his motorcycle. Betty headed over to him and smiled.

"You have an original Harley Davidson?" Betty asked eyes lighting up.

“Yep. I found it at the junk yard and fixed it up.”

"Why would anyone throw this beauty away? I mean look at her." Betty smiled touching his bike.

“It was practically destroyed when I found it.”Betty just pouted sadly. "Why do people treat something extraordinary so badly?" She asked touching the break.

“I don’t know.”

"Was your old owner horrible bikey? Yeah, how rude." Betty smiled. Jughead just laughed softly. Betty was surprised to see him showing emotion."What?" She asked smiling too.

“Nothing.”

"Liar." She giggled faintly. "Shall we get to work or pops?"

“I would say Pop’s but the Wyrm has good food too.”

"The wrym? I've never been. It kind of scares me. I know the serpents are people and are kind because mum was one but they intimate me." Betty admitted.

“I’m a serpent.”He said.

"Really?" Betty asked. "I said they were kind but intimating. They wear dark colours and never smile. Never smile Juggie. How?"

“I’m the serpent king actually.”

"That has a sexy ring to it." She teased. "You need to tell them to smile. Tell them to be more welcoming." Betty pouted.

“They are welcoming. You just have to get to know them.”He said.

"Maybe I will now." Betty smiled faintly."So the wrym it is right?" She added.

“What do you mean?”

"We're working at the wrym?" She asked.

Jughead just nodded.

Betty headed to her car as she met him there. She got there before him and was nervously waiting in her sundress as she saw him approach her.

He pulled out the key and unlocked it. The other serpents would be there soon since it was time to open. They always closed it while they were at school.

"You own it?" She asked.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Need help opening before we work?"

"Sure."

Betty helped him quickly give it another clean as he opened the doors for customers. He put Betty in his booth so no one would annoy them. She watched as he pulled off his beanie and pulled on a serpent jacket. He sat down at the booth with her.

Betty gently traced the logo on the back of it. "People will give you less shit if they knew you were the leader." Betty told him as she began to write.

“I like being invisible at school.”

"I've noticed." Betty smiled faintly.

A bunch of serpents headed through the door and saw her. One of the older serpents started to stare her down.

"What is a northsider doing here Jones? She's a slut!"

“Shut the fuck up. We’re working on something for the blue and gold.” Jughead glared at him. 

He just nodded and walked away. Everyone knew not to mess with Jughead."Thank you Juggie." Betty whispered nervously. Jughead just nodded. "He hangs around with my dad." She told him. Jughead didn’t say anything.

"My dad is a bad person. Less bad than you."Betty said. "He is creepy. I caught him doing stuff to a photo of me. He than sent me creepy messages blackmailing me." She explained.

"Tallboy is a creep."Jughead said.

Betty just laughed softly." Can we fix a car or bike together? "Betty asked.

“Maybe.” He shrugged. “Let’s just work on the article.”

"Please." She smiled.

Betty began to write. She was nearly finished with her article. But what she want is to get to know him. Jughead was almost finished his too. They just sat in silence as they wrote.

"Juggie what's your favourite movie?" She asked.

“Why do you want to know?”

"I was wondering if you wanted yo come to the drive in?" Betty asked.

“Tonight?”

"I want to get to know you Juggie. A friendly face at school." Betty smiled.

“Why would you want to get to know me? All your friends hate me.”

"I don't care. I'm different." Betty admitted.

“Okay...”

"You're skeptical. Don't be, I'll bring pops and snacks. But you haven't told me what's your favourite movie. Their doing a double feature because its Friday." Betty explained.

“My favorite is rebel without a cause.”

"I love that one too. It's that and dirty dancing." Betty smiled."Do you want too?" She added.

“Sure I guess.”

"Perfect, I'll see you in an hour and a half." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty gathered her stuff up before she ran out smiling. She had to make her car suitable for the drive in. Luckily her car hood comes down. It's the only reason she wanted it for the drive in.

She got to the drive in and waited for him. She saw him come in on his bike. Betty had got everything she promised him. She waved him over to her car. When he saw her this time she was more laid back. Her hair was down and she was in a tank top with track suit bottoms.

“Hey.” He said.

"I've put our seat back and got a lot of snacks and pops. Oh and my fluffy blankets." Betty smiled.

Jughead just smiled and sat next to her. Betty passed him the blanket.

"So tell me about you Juggie before it starts."

“There’s not much to know.”

Betty just pouted. "Well your favourite book is in cold book. You slightly stick your tongue out when concentrate. You have beautiful handwriting. At school you try to hide a smile and you love hiding in the back of the library as it's the best spot."

“You’ve been stalking me, Cooper?” He teased.

"What no! Maybe." She sighed.

"You're an interesting person I want to get to know. I wanted to prove not all Riverdale high students are dicks." Betty added trying to explain it as she blushed.

Jughead just nodded."Also your cute." She whispered.

"Also your cute." She whispered.

“I’ve never been called cute before.”Betty just smiled faintly. "Well you are handsome. Anyone with eyes can see. God I'm technically still with Jason because he won't let me break up with him and I'm trying to be flirty and friendly." Betty sighed ass he pulled the blanket over her face.

“It’s okay Betty.”Betty pulled the blank off her face. "I mean I wasn't making any effort. No one has ever seen me in trackies. I don't look like a tramp do I?" She asked.

“No.” Betty smiled at him as she passed him pops food. "You also help the younger years and act like no one notices. You love helping the school nurse Jackie." Betty smiled.

"You do this little victory gesture when you get an A its adorable." She added. "God I sound like a stalker. I'm juts a people watcher."Jughead just smiled faintly. "I should like a creepo. " Betty pouted.

“It’s okay, really.”

The movie began to start as Betty just looked at the screen. She leaned on his shoulder by accident. Betty mouthed the words to each film off by heart. Jughead rested his hand on her thigh as they watched the movies. He didn’t realize he was doing it.

Betty didn't mind his hand there she just smiled faintly to herself as when the second movie started she placed her hand on top of his before putting the pop corn in the middle of them. Jughead realized his hand was there when she put hers on top of his. He just gently pulled it away.

Betty pouted at him as she just turned back to watch the second movie.“Sorry.” He whispered. "I didn't mind it. It was nice." Betty smiled. He focused back on a movie when he got a message in the serpent group chat. It was the serpents he was most closes too.

F: Look who got a hot date at the drive in.

It was a picture of him and Betty as Betty's head was on him.

J: it’s not what it looks like. She just wanted to get to know me

T:Yeah get to know you.

SP: get in your pants more like.

J: nothing is going to happen. Stop. We just work in the blue and gold together

T: but do you like her.

F: your hands was on her thigh.

JS: I saw it too.

J: I barely know her.

JS: have us gays taught you nothing?

F: get to know her!

T: get to know her!

SP: she's hot and would look like a good fuck.

J: stop. There’s nothing going on. But fuck... she is hot

T: she looks it. Do something then. Fuck Jones go grab some happiness by the balls or tits in this case.

J: are you suggesting I fuck her?

P: hell yes!

F: no she just make a move.

JS: dealers choice.

T: like Joaquin said dealers choice. Quins right.

J: Nothing is going to happen.

T: try!

P: I swear to god if you don't make a move I will!

F: do you really want that Jug?

JS: You want Pea to have her? That's going to end badly for her.

J: Fine. 

Jughead placed his hand on her thigh again. Betty just smiled at him as she placed her hand on top of it. She was still mouthing the words to the movie. Jughead just turned and smiled at her.

"Do you really know all the words?" He teased.

"Yeah to most of the musicals. Me and my best friend Kev watch them each sleep over as we try reenact the scenes." She shrugged.

"What you don't know anything off by heart?"She asked.

“Only a few books.”

"See still the same thing" Betty smiled. "It's like with songs. I love Lewis Capaldi he's my favourite artist. I know all of his songs."

Jughead just smiled. "Let me guess your favourite song." Betty smiled. "A little bit of One direction or five seconds of summer?" She teased giggling.

“Definitely not.”

"Aw why? Don't you know your beautiful or is it the midnight memories with those little things?" Betty teased.

Jughead just sighed. “I don’t really listen to music.”Betty just smiled up at him. "I don't blame you. I listen to mainly all the old songs. I love a bit of ABBA... I resist to tease you." Betty closed her legs together squeezing his hand.

Jughead just smiled. "Let me see Juggie your a dancing queen?" She giggled.“Stop.” He smiled, moving his hand a little bit father up her thigh."It's fun." Betty pouted. "Or our you a woman in a rich man's world?" She smirked.

“Watch the movie.” He smiled.

"But nobody puts baby in a corner." Betty quoted the movie.

“Shush.”

"Not today Cha Cha." She smiled.

"Wrong movie." Jughead teased.

"So? I'm just quoting movies, maybe you'll have to get the queen of hearts to chop off my head."

Jughead put his hand over her mouth to stop her from talking. Betty just licked his hand so he would move it.

“Seriously Betts?” 

‘Betts.’ She liked that.

"Yes Juggie. If you wanted to gag me you should have just asked." Betty winked.“You talk too much.” He teased.

"No I don't,I'm making conversation. You grinch." Betty pouted.

“Shush. Watch the movie.”

"I am and I know what happens next. The lake scene, its absolutely iconic. I had the time of my life and I owe it all to you." Betty sang the last part.

"Watch the movie." He smiled. 

"Make me Jones." Betty said as she began singing the song along with the scene.

Jughead bit his lip. He instantly thought of kissing her to get her to stop talking. He knew he shouldn’t but he had to claim her before Pea did. He bit the bullet before holding her face and leaning in to kiss her softly, knowing she would pull away.

At first Betty was shocked but after a few seconds she kissed him back. Technically she is still spoken for because Jason won't let her break up with him. How was that fair? They were both unhappy. But here right now, she's never felt like this in a kiss before.

Jughead was the first to pull away. He was surprised she kissed him back. “There, I made you stop talking...” Betty just blushed as she nodded.“Watch the movie.” He whispered, turning back to look at the screen.

"But I don't want to now." Betty bit her lip. Jughead just looked back at her."What?" She smiled as she squeezed her thighs together knowing his hand was back on her thigh.

“Nothing.”

"Maybe your a bad liar." As she quoted a song partly. Jughead glanced back at the screen and saw the movie ending."See its ended." Betty smiled as she moved his hand further up her leg.

“Then we should probably get going.... it’s getting late.”

"Or we could... Or we could... I don't know." She pouted.

“Or we could, what?”

"There's the roller rink?" Betty suggested. "I don't want this night to end."

“It’s a school night.”

"It's a Friday night." Betty smiled. "Pretty please with cherries and sprinkles on top."

“It’s already Friday?”

"Yeah Juggie. I understand if you have to go home." She said.

“I don’t.”

"Do you want to?" Betty asked smiling.

Jughead was about to answer when he got a message from his dad.

FP: Get Home Now BOY!

"I have to go." He uttered nervously.

“I thought you said you don’t have to go home.”

“Normally my dad doesn’t care if I live or die but he wants me home...”

"Please be safe." Betty pouted.

“I can’t really promise anything.... I’ll see you on Monday.” He got up.

Betty just grabbed onto his hand as she gave him a piece of paper with her number in.

"Please." She whispered concerned.

Jughead just nodded yes before he headed back to the trailer.

Betty finally got to know the mysterious Jughead Jones and she never expected him to kiss her. Jughead Jones was a mystery she wanted to figure out like Nacy Drew or Scrooby Doo all she needed was time now.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning Betty was at school early working in the blue and gold.

Jughead came in late that day with more bruises than he had on Friday. He avoided Betty like the plauge. Jughead didn't want her to see her like this. Especially since they started to get to know each other more.

He saw Betty coming down the hall and quickly slipped into the library before she saw him. Betty was really worried and she wanted to see and find him. Jughead was hiding in the back of the library.

She instantly knew where he was and headed there. Jughead saw him sitting in one of the chairs hiding his face behind a book. Betty just gently tugged the book off of him.

She saw he still had his black eye and even more bruises all over his face and arms. He also had a few cuts wrapped in bandages. She gently touched his bruises and the bandages as she stood him up to take him to the blue and gold.

Jughead just followed her. Once they got in the blue and gold Betty pulled an ice pack out for him. She put it towards his eye.

“Betty, I’m fine...”

"Don't lie to me Juggie. You really are a bad liar." She told him.

“My dad wanted me home so he could have something to take out his anger on...” Betty just pulled him in for a hug she didn't know what to say. Jughead didn’t say anything."Stay at mine tonight." She offered.

“I’m okay. I’ve been sleeping at the bar.”

"Please my mum won't mind." Betty pouted.

“I’m fine Betts.”

"Let me clean that up a bit better." Betty said as she began looking at the bandage.

“Fine.”

Betty took it off to see it was still bloody. She started to cleen it with an anesthetic wipe. She padded it up applying pressure before putting a bandaged in it

Jughead just sat there."Why?" She asked softly.

“What do you mean?”

"Is he an alcoholic?" She asked.

He just nodded.

"My dad is a creep of a predictor. We make a right pair." She joked trying to cheer him up.

"I have a free after lunch I'm nipping to pop's."Betty added.

Jughead just nodded.

"I'll get you a shake." Betty told him.

In reality she wanted to pay a visit to Fp Jones.

“I’ll come with you.”

"Okay but I'm going to see your dad." She told him. "You can't talk me out of it."

“Why?”

"Because he needs rehab and I need you safe." She whispered.

“Betty I’m fine, okay? You can’t do that. Please.”

"I need to for you Juggie. This abuse has gone on for years because he's ill. He can sort this addiction out." Betty told him.

“Don’t.”

"Juggie I care for you. My gran runs a rehab centre in New York. So let her take him in for free."Betty explained."Please." She pleaded.

Betty just looked at him before sitting on his lap to clean the cut on his head.

“Betty no. Social services are going to send me away if he’s not around.”

"Who said that you aren't with a family friend?"Betty asked him.

Jughead looked at her confused. 

"My mum is an old friend technically so stay with us." Betty told him.

“Really?”

Betty just nodded. "Me and my mum already rang my gran up yesterday because I got worried." Betty blushed.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

"Now my mum is coming with us. You thought I was coming alone?"

He nodded.

"Don't be silly."

He just nodded again.

"No come on my young Leo Dicaprio." Betty smiled faintly.

“I look nothing like young Leo Dicaprio.”

"Jug you so do. God your both sexy and you do. Trust me." She shrugged.

Jughead just smirked. Betty held her hand out for him. She hoped he'd take it. Jughead held her hand. She slowly guided him out through to her car. Everyone were watching them. Jughead wasn't used to that.

“Why is everyone looking?” He whispered nervously. 

“Babe!” Jason shouted, coming over to them.

"Ignore them. Its because I'm holding your hand." She whispered back.

"What!" Betty shouted at him.

“What are you doing with him?”

"He's my friend and we're going to see my mum. So back off!" Betty snapped.

“Why are you acting like such a bitch? I’m coming over tonight.”

"No your not! You fucking cheat on me and then force me to be with you or you go to my dad. You know I'm afraid of him!" Betty snapped again.

“Shut the fuck up. I’m coming over and we’re going to have a good time.” He smirked, looking her up and down. 

“Leave her alone!” Jughead snapped in his leader voice.

"So he finally speaks." Jason said spiteful turning to Betty.

Betty thought it was a turn on Jughead standing up for her and using his serpent king voice. She just smirked and Jughead faintly.

“Leave her alone.” Jughead repeated sternly.

"She's mine Jones back off!" Jason matched his tone.

“She doesn’t fucking belong to you!”

"Oh she does! And I'm going to fuck her tonight so good she won't be able to walk." Jason smirked.

Betty saw Jughead tense up. She just held his hand again stroking circles to his palm.

"Jason no means no. Go fuck your other girlfriends."Betty said upset.

"But I want you. "

"And I don't want you and I've moved on! "

“With this scum?! You’ll never have anyone better than me! I’m coming over tonight!” 

“Come near her and I’ll fucking kill you!” Jughead snapped.

"Jason you fucked most of my friends apart from V and Kev. Just leave me alone." Betty pleaded.

Veronica and Kevin noticed what was going on and headed over to her.

"B is Jason bothering you?" Kevin asked.

Betty just nodded as she started to cry. Jughead just pulled her in to a hug as Veronica and Kevin dealt with Jason.

"Listen Jason, you have 3 seconds to move before I punch you and kicked you in the balls." Kevin warned.

"If you don't I'll do it my heels." Veronica added.

“Fine.” He snapped before storming off.

Both her friends joined the hug.

"He's an idiot B. Don't get upset." Veronica reasurred her.

"You've seen the guys I've dated B. You're not the only one. Hey we should start a girl gang." Kevin joked.

Betty laughed softly.

“Now go have a good night and we’ll see you tomorrow.” Veronica smirked. 

"Get your head out the gutter." Betty whispered still hugging Jughead.

“What? You haven’t thought about it?”

"Don't embarrass me. You know that answer." Betty smiled faintly.

“Go have fun! Give us all the details tomorrow!”

"Kev restrain her or go give her a Archie or a Reggie to play with." Betty smiled.

"But whom will it be this week?" Kevin teased as he looked at Veronica.

“Reggie.” Veronica smirked.

"Go find lover boy whilst I wheep and go on grinder." Kevin sighed.

“Two of my friends are gay.” Jughead said. “Fangs and Joaquin. I can give you their numbers?”

"You Jones have been holding out on me. You are my jew best friend." Kevin smiled.

Jughead just smiled."You thought my friends hated you. Well my closest friends are here and I only care about their opinions and they love you." Betty whispered in his ear.

"I'll get Betty to forward you them. We have to get somewhere." He told him.

“Okay.”

Everyone headed in their separate directions. Betty and Jughead headed to her car as they drove to the trailer park. Alice was already waiting outside his home for them. Jughead didn’t say anything as Betty greeted her mom.

"Jug I've known your dad for along time. I'll be able to convince him trust me. Your granddad used to hurt him and drink too so your dad started to drink to numb the pain of the abuse." Alice explained.

Jughead just nodded.

"I know it's no excuse but he can get better." She added.

Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty held his hand pressing soft circles to his palm. That was her saying she's here. He's not alone and she won't leave his side.

Alice headed in first as the kids followed behind. She saw him deep in beer cans.

"Oh stud muffin." Alice sighed as she sat next to him. FP didn’t say anything. Jughead went to go pack his dad a bag."Forsythe." Alice whispered grabbing the bear out his hand.

He just looked over at her."I never meant what I said in high school." She whispered ashamed of herself. "This is my fault."FP stayed silent."You need help Sythey." Alice whispered holding his hand."Fp?" She prompted.

"I messed up Alice." Fp whispered crying. Jughead came back out with a bag of his dads clothes. He just dropped it by his feet."I'm sorry Jug." Fp whispered. "I'll get better for you. Prove myself and get a job, a house. I'm fucking sorry."

"Just get better FP." Jughead said before he ran out. Betty ran out after him. "Juggie it's okay. He'll get better and redeem himself."Jughead didn’t say anything."You make it hard to hug you. I'm tiny and your standing on the step." Betty pouted. 

“You’re tiny even if I’m normally standing. I’m like two feet taller than you.”

"Shush and let me hug your smug ass." Betty teased.

Jughead got off the step and stood in front of her. Betty stood up on her tiptoes and was still short. She managed to wrap her hands around his neck and hugged him. Jughead lifted her up so he could hug her better. Betty giggled faintly as he did that.

"Thank you." She smiled."You're strong. Do you even lift bro?" She added to tease him.

Jughead just laughed. "Cos I lift like 10 kilos." Betty said in her 'bros' voice.

“Stop.” He smiled. 

"Nope." Betty had a teasingly glint in her eye. "I was like... Like... Doing her then we smoked a joint before we did the nasty again but her freaky sex friend came. It was like... Like totally rad."

“You’re driving me insane.” He teased. 

"Because I'm an angel I already know." Betty smirked. Jughead just smiled faintly. "Enlighten me Juggie how do I make your little mind insane?"

“By all your voices and quotes.” He said.

"But Juggie you only get one life and its actually your duty to live it as fully as possible." She quoted another movie smugly."Plus I want to be a screen writer for movies and shows so endure this Jones." Betty added as she pulled away from the hug.

Jughead just nodded. Betty moved her hands to slowly intertwined hers with his.

"Don't find it incredibly hot?" She teased. "I'm mean your technically putting baby in a corner here and nobody puts baby in a corner." She smirked

“Stop.”

"Why Jones?" She moving his hair out his eyes."I like teasing you now I know how. You get flustered and it's adorable." Betty smirked holding his hands again.

“Can we go? I don’t want to be here anymore.”

"Sure, shall we get our friends together at Sweet waters?" Betty suggested.

"I'd like that."

They both messaged their friends to meet them there. Betty and Jughead arrived there before any of them. Five minutes after they all started to filter in.

"B what have you two done?" Veronica asked.

“What do you mean?”

"Have you had sex?" Kevin Simplified it.

“No, we haven’t.”

"But you talk about how hot he is." Veronica smiled.

"V!"

"Does she?" All the serpents asked.

“Yes!” Veronica said. 

“Well Jughead talks about how hot Betty is.” 

“Pea!”

"Really?" Betty asked smiling.

"He did stick up for her today in front of Jason Blossom." Kevin said.

Fangs and Joaquin looked over at Kevin and smiled at him. Jughead just sighed and walked away. He was blushing.

"No Juggie come back." Betty pouted.

"Hes embarrassed with bruised his pride." Toni teased.

"Okay. He gets annoyed at my quotes and silly voices."

“He gets annoyed easily.”

"She does that to us too but it's our dorky B." Kevin smiled as Jughead sat back down with them.

"No I don't Pea."

“Yes you do. You have a short temper and always get angry.”

"No I don't. It's just you guys can't follow rules and for your information guys I love Betty's dorkiness. It's adorable." Jughead defended himself.

Betty just smiled at him."You might just be my Mr Darcy." She whispered in his ear.

"So how did you all meet?" Fangs asked.

Jughead gently held her hand. "Me and Kev have been friends since the womb." Betty giggled squeezing Jughead's hand.

“And me and B met last year.” Veronica smiled.

"That was an eventful summer."Betty smiled.

"What about you?" Kevin asked.

“We all met when we were babies. All of our parents were serpents and best friends.” Jughead said. Betty looked up at him and smiled. "That's adorable." She smiled widely.

Jughead just smiled."What's your favourite memory together?" Toni asked.

Veronica got a call and stepped aside to answer it while Betty answered Toni’s question.

"Well Me and Kev organise the school production were doing grease this year as it was dirty dancing last year." Betty smiled. "We did the costumes ourselves. Made the routines up. It was amazing."

“That’s amazing. Are you doing one this year?”

"Grease." The said in unison.

“I wish I went to your school. I’d love to try out.” 

Veronica came back over to them crying."V?" Both Betty and Kevin said. They got up to hug her. "What happened?" They asked.

“Archie found out about Reggie and now he doesn’t want to hookup with me anymore.”

"In all honest V, Arch should have asked you out if he wanted to be officially and only yours. He never made the move and were teens. We're allowed to make mistakes and learn from them. Arch is hurt because Reg is his best friend and his biggest enimie." Betty explained.

“At least I have Reggie.” She whispered. 

"Who do you love?" Toni asked.

“I don’t know.”

"And you don't have to but don't hurt yourself or them as your figuring it out." Betty said.

"I know. I'm going to tell Reg what happened."

"Or you can get a new fuck buddy." Sweet Pea suggested.

“I can’t hurt another guy. I’ll just stay with Reg.”

"Well call me if you need a friend." He said as he watched her go.

Once Veronica left Betty sat back down but as she was going to sit down she tripped over Toni and onto Jughead's lap.

"T come audition last time we got my mum in so we can get you in the production." Betty smiled.

“But I go to a different school.”

"So we make the rules up." Kevin said.

“Okay.”

Everyone got into a deep conversation when Betty shivered as she was freezing. It was getting late too.

"I'm going to head home." Betty yawned. 

“I’ll walk you there.” Jughead said. 

"You're stopping right?"Betty asked.

She was hoping he'd stay the night because Alice would get home tomorrow afternoon. However, she doesn't want him dealing with drunken idiots when he's needing sleep. 

“Yeah.”

Betty nodded before they said goodbye.

_____

At the Cooper residence: 

Jughead walked her up to her doorstep. As Betty opened the door he just hugged her.

"Thank you for today Betts."

"It's okay. Will you sleep with me tonight?" She asked.

“You want me to stay over?”

"You're going to be staying here awhile Juggie get used to it'" Betty giggled. "I'm scared if Jason comes."

“Then I’ll stay.”

"Also I am the snuggle monster." She did in a cookie monster voice. Jughead just smiled. “Is your mom home?”

"Weren't you listening Jug. She's spending the night with my gran so she'll be back tomorrow." Betty explained again.

“Sorry I was distracted.”

"How?" She asked putting her keys on the key hanger.“I was distracted by your beauty.”

"Stop I'm just boring." Betty smiled.

“You’re beautiful. Like really fucking beautiful.”He said.

"You really think so?" Betty asked smiling at him.

“I really do.”

"No one but my mum and friends have called me beautiful." Betty admitted.

“Not even Jason?”

"No." She whispered.

“Well then he’s blind. You’re fucking stunning.”

"And all these years the junior ghost of our year finally speaks and makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world." She admitted.

Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty just softly brushed her hands over his lips. Jughead just looked at her. Betty just looked back at him. Jughead couldn’t stop himself. He gently cupped her jaw and leaned down to kiss her.

Betty couldn't help but smile into the kiss. This was the second time they've kissed and yet each time it gets better than the last. Jughead didn’t hesitate this time. He deepened the kiss, completely forgetting they haven’t even entered her house yet.

"Juggie." She mumbled into the kiss.

“Yeah?”

"The door is still opened." Betty giggled. They stepped into the house and closed the door. “There.”

"Better but now your shoes are on." Betty smiled. He kicked his shoes off. “Should I stay in the guest room?”

"No I am the snuggle monster. Me want snuggles." Betty teased in her cookie monster voice. Jughead just smiled. "Come on this snuggle monster is sleepy." Betty pouted.

"You're making it impossible not to kiss you being all pouty and adorable. Now that drives me insane." Jughead teased.

They were now up in Betty's pastel kingdom she calls her bedroom. It's the homest thing he's ever seen.

"Maybe that's my plan." She winked.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked.

“Yep.” Jughead just smirked slightly. "Come to bed." Betty pouted.

“Okay.”

Betty headed up stairs into the bathroom. She got changed into her pajamas. Betty crawled into bed waiting for him. Jughead pulled off his beanie and got into bed. He normally just slept in his underwear but he didn’t want to make it awkward so he stayed in his t shirt and jeans.

"You can get into your underwear." Betty told him.

“Wouldn’t that be weird?”

"You'll be uncomfortable and I don't mind." Betty stripped down to her underwear. "Now it's fair."

Jughead got up and pulled his shirt off. He unzipped his pants before pulling them off and getting back into bed. Betty leaned on his chest as she looked up at him. Jughead just looked at her.

"You're comfy." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty just leaned up and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back."Hi." She whispered.

“Hi.” He whispered back.

Betty leaned her head back on him as she began to fall asleep. Jughead just wrapped his arms around her. Betty was fully asleep now as Jughead began to sleep.

Neither one of them expected to be comfortable with each other. It's a nice change to the hate that circulates their school.

Now all their worries are Jason and trying to keep up with their school work.

Young love is forming and what a beautiful site it was.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later they were still friends. They were getting closer and closer. One day the school announced that southside high was closing down.

Jughead was in the blue and gold with Betty when it was announced. Betty smiled at the bright smile on his face.

"So Jones?" Betty smiled.

“My life of torture is over. I can be a serpent at school.”

"A real life Dani from Grease." Betty teased.

“Is everyone coming today?”

"Probably."

As Betty said that Fangs messaged him.

F: were here!

Jughead pulled off his beanie and grabbed his serpent jacket. He was so excited. He ran outside to them pulling them in for a hug.

“Hey Jug.” They smiled.

"Thank God your here."

“Come on. Let’s show these northsiders that their time of running this school is over.”

Jughead looked so happy. He walked with confidence with his friends behind him. Betty was at the welcoming table with Cheryl and the rest of the year group.

"Welcome guys!" Betty smiled excitedly.

“Hey B!” Toni smiled.

"You can audition T, auditions are today."

“Okay.” She smiled. Betty looked at Jughead. "Will you audition?" Betty pouted.

“No way.” He said.

"Please."

“I can’t sing.”

"But you can." Betty said.

“Nope.”

"Please for me." Betty pouted again.“Betty no. But I’m sure Pea and Fangs will.”Betty just nodded as she pouted at him.“Don’t take it personal.” Toni said. “He never sings.”

"He does all the time in the blue and gold." Betty shrugged.

“Really?”

"Yes he sings Mamma Mia." Betty teased.

“Stop. Focus on the tour.” Jughead blushed.

"But I want you to be Dani." Betty told him.

“We’ll talk about this later Betts.”

"This isn't over."

Betty gave the grand tour with multiple sarcastic comments. All the serpents laughed along. Jughead stood with them as he helped Betty with the tour.

"So enjoy hell." Betty sighed.

“This is amazing compared to south side high.”

Betty just nodded.

"She knows it is but she knows the people in it. Jason is still forcing her together with him."

“But aren’t you dating Jughead?” 

“No. We’re not.” Jughead said.

"We're just friends but I wish we were together." Betty admitted.  
Jughead just smiled faintly."Some day." Betty said.

Jughead just nodded as Jason walked up to them. Betty just let go of Jughead’s hand as he walked up to her.

"What are you doing with the scum?"

"These scum as you call him are my friends." Betty told them.

“They’re a fucking gang Betty.”

Betty just sighed and turned to Jughead. She stood up and her tiptoes and kissed him passionately.

"No they're not. They're kind and loving. Jug us twice the man you'll ever be." Betty said.

Jason looked furious. He walked up to Jughead and shoved him before punching him in the face. Betty just yelled at him to stop. She managed to pull them apart. Betty had just lost it. She finally snapped as she kept firing punches at Jason.

Jason pushed her backwards and Jughead caught her. He made sure she was off to the side with Toni before he started to punch Jason in the face repeatedly. "Juggie stop, he's not worth it!" Betty shouted as she touched her bleeding nose. Toni went to the bathroom with her to help her get cleaned up. 

Jughead showed Jason back. “Come near her again and I’ll fucking kill you. She doesn’t belong to you!”

"You leave me no choice." Jason smirked as he pulled out his phone to message Hal.

Jughead punched him again, making him drop the phone before he could write out a message. He started to stomp on his phone. “Nice try. Now fuck off.” Jughead headed to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

“Betts?” Betty came out still bleeding holding tissue to her nose. "I'm so sorry Juggie." She whispered.

“Hey, don’t be. It’s okay.”

"But your all hurt." Betty uttered.

“I’m okay.”Betty just nodded as she pulled more tissue to her nose.“Let’s go sit in the blue and gold?” He suggested.

Betty started to head there. She needed to use the first aid kit. Jughead went with her."Juggie I kissed you because I wanted too but also I wanted to let Jason feel how it hurts." Betty admitted. Jughead just nodded. "I'm sorry that was a bitch move but your addictive." She whispered.

Jughead didn’t know what to say. Betty's nose stopped bleeding now. She walked up to him. "I'm a bitch. I know that and I'm sorry for using you." Betty said.

“It’s okay.”

"Come audition today." Betty pouted.

“I hate singing.”

"But your good at it. We can make out in the back of the hall." She whispered."I really hope you come just for that."

“Well I would like that...”Betty pushed him against the desk as she fitted her legs in between him. Jughead just smirked slightly. She slowly grinded against his leg. Jughead lifted her up onto the desk. He stood in between her legs. Betty teasingly traced over his crotch. “Betts....”

"Sorry." She smiled pulling her hand away."I... I... Probably should get to auditions." Betty added nervously.

“I mean.... yeah if you have to...”

"I don't have to be there yet." Betty smiled.

“Then stay.” Betty just smiled faintly. She looked back up at him. "Sorry for making you uncomfortable." She whispered embarrassedly.

“You didn’t.”

"That's good."

Jughead just smiled at her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Betty jumped off the table as she shouted come in. A new serpent walked in their age wanting to join. It's always been her and him since she reopened it.

Jughead knew the serpent. They grew up together."Oh Hi Sythey." She blushed.

“Hey.”

"Who are you?" Betty asked.

“This is Lila. She’s a friend of mine.”

"Nice to meet you Lila." Betty lied.

"I was wondering can I join?" She asked.

“We could use another writer, right Betts?”

"Sure." Betty sighed faintly.

“Okay, great.” Jughead smiled. “I already know you’re a great writer so welcome to the team.”

Betty just grabbed her bag and headed to the door. "I've got to get to auditions but I'm sure Juggie would love to show you around." Betty slammed the door hard as she was upset. Lila had just ruined a perfectly good moment between them.

“How about we stay after school and I’ll show you everything? I was going to go to the auditions.”

"I'd love that Sythey." She smiled. 

“Okay. I’ll see you later.” He smiled. 

______

At the hall:

Betty was currently behind the desk with Kevin. "I'm mean who has ever called him Sythey?! She's a blonde edgy barbie doll!" Betty ranted as the first person came on stage.

She saw Jughead come in. Betty just looked at him confused. He said he wasn't coming. Jughead walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled faintly. 

“Well I want to support you. And if you really want me to audition I will.”

"Really? But you hate singing." Betty smiled at him.

“I’ll do it for you Betts.”

"You don't have to Juggie. I'm just happy your here." Betty smiled. She moved up on her chair so Jughead could sit next to her. "Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Anything for you." He told her.

The first person up on the stage was Toni. Toni sang beautifully and danced. Betty thought she was perfect for the musical. Then up next was Lila. Betty rolled her eyes and sighed. She danced and sang Kevin was in awe of her and Betty disliked her. Kevin thought she was perfect for Sandy.

They went through all of the auditions and were trying to figure out who they should have for each part. In the end Jughead tried out. He obviously won the role of Dani but Kevin was dead set on Lila for Sandy. He wasn't budging from his decision.

"Fine! But if they fall in love it's your fault!" Betty snapped.

“Just tell him how you feel!”

"No! It's too soon because I love him!" Betty admitted.

“At least tell him you like him, B. Claim what’s yours.”

"I can't, at least not yet. I need Jason off my back first." She whispered. 

“Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you if she takes him from you.”

"Stop! She's a stunning beautiful girl and knows everything about him. I don't stand a chance. I'm going home." She whispered upset.

“You’re blind to the fact that he feels the same way!”

"No he doesn't! We've kissed a few times and that's it! If he really liked me he would have asked me out because I've been done with Jason for months but Jason can't see that!" Betty shouted from the door.

“He obviously likes you!”

Betty just slammed the door upset. Grease was meant to be her musical. She's only ever wanted to play Sandy and it wasn't hers. She got the understudy. That hurt like a bitch.

______

3 weeks later rehearsal were non stop. Her and Jughead barley see each other as he's always with Lila writing or practicing.

Betty was talking to Kevin at rehearsal when Sweet Pea came up to her.

"Hey Pea." Betty smiled.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"You okay?"

“Yeah I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Pop’s with me tonight.”

Betty smiled at him."Sure,Juggie's ditched me for Lila again." Betty pouted as tears formed in her eyes. Pea just hugged her. Betty hugged him back."It's not fair. I can't even get five minutes to talk to him anymore. I miss him." She cried faintly.

“Well he’s stupid.”

"I miss him."Pea just nodded. "Pops, my treat."She said.

“I’ll see you tonight.” He smiled

Betty nodded as she started to talk about the scene they were working on.

Later that night Betty met Pea at Pops. She walked in and saw Jughead and Lila in the booth across from them. She just ignored them as she slide in the booth.

"Hey Sweetie." Betty giggled softly.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"I'm trying to figure a nickname for you and nothing work."

“Well my name is a nickname.”

"Can I know your real name?" She asked.

“You really want to know?”

"Of course. Juggie told me his, Forsythe. I like it." Betty smiled. She quickly glanced over at him.

“Well my real name actually isn’t bad. I’ve just been called Sweet Pea since I was little. My real name is Aaron.” Betty smiled at him. "No way. Aaron is a nice name but I wouldn't think it would be. You look like a Jordan or a Jackson." Betty bit her lip.

“I’m fine with Sweet Pea.” He shrugged.

"It some how suits you."He just smiled. "Why Sweet Pea?" She asked.

“I don’t know. My mom just started calling me it when I was little and it just stuck.”

"It's cute." Betty smiled. He just smiled. "So the musical this year is a dud." Betty sighed sadly.

“Why?”

"It doesn't feel right. I was always meant to be Sandy."

“Well you would’ve done amazing for that role.”

"It's the whole reason why I started doing school plays. It's the one role I wanted to play more than anything." She whispered sadly.

“Well maybe you’ll get the lead next year.”

"No I quit the play today." Betty admitted.

“What why?”

She would never admit the true reason. The reason that she left because seeing them kissing every rehearsal was too much. It broke her heart each time.

"The blue and gold is dying again. I love writing and I love doing the shows but I already saved it once. It can't die on me again. It's the only thing keeping me sane." She admitted crying.

"They're more focused on the play. Stuff at home is bad. Mum's working away so dad sneaks home whilst she's gone. It's just... You don't know the full story about him and he endangers me but I survive. He has a creepy obsession over me because we're the same. What is that supposed to me?! So I work at the blue and gold. Its my sanity. It helps my anxiety. Its the only thing that's there and I know is going to be there. Because Juggie's now gone. Kev is in deep with the play. Veronica is focusing on a relationship with Reggie and I'm feeling lost. "

“You have me.” Pea said, gently holding her hand. “Come stay at my place tonight.”

"Why? For sex?" She asked.

“You said you don’t feel safe at home.... I wanted to be kind...”

"Sorry its a defense thing. I would love too. I normally stay with Juggie. My mum made a deal with him that she checks on him each day because he wanted to stay at the trail and Fred does when she's out of town."Betty apologiesed.

“Come stay with me then.”

"I will but I'm hungry. I'm just going to order." Betty told him.

She got up at the same time Jughead did and headed to the counter too.

“Hey Betts.” He smiled. 

"You blew me off tonight." She whispered upset.

“I’m sorry.” Betty just shook her head wiping her tears.“You’re on a date with Pea?”

"Not a date." She said. "Here as friends. Why blow me off Juggie? We never see each other any more. Now especially since I quit and also got fired from the play. Pea knows I quit but not fired."

"I'm sorry." 

"But your not. I never see you in the blue and gold. I message you asking if you want to go see a movie and have pops and you reject me. Then your here with Lila. I miss you Juggie." Betty said crying.

“I miss you too.”

"Then why blow me off for her!" Betty snapped walking away.

“She’s my girlfriend!”

"Wait what?" Betty stopped around crying harder.

“Lila is my girlfriend.”

"S.. Since... Why her?" Betty asked breaking down.

“She asked me out.... you never even mentioned anything to me about feelings so why would you care?”

"Because I'm in love with you." She whispered walking away.

“Well you then you should’ve told me!” 

Pea got up and followed her. Betty got outside and broke down crying. She clung onto Sweet Pea crying into his chest. He just held her close.

"No one told me Pea." She whispered."Can we just go to yours?" Betty added wiping her tears.

“Of course.”

Sweet Pea helped her up as they headed back to the trailer he shares with Fangs and his gran. When they got there he showed her to his room.

“I can sleep on the floor.”He said.

"No I need someone to hold me. This hurts worse than Jason."He just hugged her."He's a dick." Betty said.

“Jason or Jughead?”

"Both."

Pea just smiled faintly. “Yeah Jug can be a dick sometimes.”

"They're both of the paper. I ran it myself before and I can do it again." Betty stubbornly said.

“But Jughead and Lila work there too? And Jughead loves writing there.”

"Hurt me once shame on you." Betty said spiteful.

“You’re a badass Cooper.”

"It's the Smith in me." She shrugged.

Betty pulled her phone out and typed into the blue and gold group chat.

B: you're fried both of you.

J: what?

*Betty left the chat. *

Jughead was furious. He stormed out of Pop’s leaving Lila alone as he went to his trailer. He just wanted to be alone.

Betty just messaged him.

B: hurt me once shame on you. You can't hurt me again so I don't look like a fool.

J: fuck you.

B: We almost could have.

J: working on the newspaper was one of the most important things to me. Never speak to me again.

B: loving you was the most important thing to me. It proved to me that love existed and it wasn't a fairy tail. I guess everything ends up in tears. If your that bothered start up your own at school.

* Jughead blocked your number * 

Betty just put her phone away. She needed to get over him. She just snuggled up to Sweet Pea crying. He held her close to him. Betty just fell asleep on him. 

The next morning she got ready for school and Pea walked with her. 

When she got there she went into the blue and gold and saw Jughead packing up his things. Betty just sat down and started typing away. She glanced back a few times.

"Give me a reason for you to stay and right." Betty said.

He’s been working with her in there for two years and had so much work and other things at his desk. He just packed them up, ignoring her.

"Juggie please." She whispered.

“Just because you’re jealous doesn’t mean I deserve this. Writing is important to me but in all honesty I don’t want to work with someone selfish like you.”

"You know last night when you blew me off I was going to tell you. But what really hurt is you not telling me straight away Jug. So I'm jealous and hurt. So I don't want to see you and her each day snogging. I fell so hard for you. I waited for you to ask me out...you didn't so I took the move. But I guess I meant nothing because she's everything you needed and want and I'm just a northsider. "Betty said as she wiped her tears away. 

“You’re acting like I’m a terrible person when I literally didn’t know how you felt! You never fucking told me!”

"Because I was scared Jughead! I was scared I wasn't a serpent that you wouldn't like me back! Now look you're with a serpent! Yes I know it's my fault I didn't tell you but it's your fault you didn't tell me about Lila. Everyone knew but me!" Betty snapped as she saw Lila come in.

“Hey babe you okay?” Lila said, touching his arm. 

“Leave me alone.” He snapped as he picked up the last of his things and walked out.

"Get my office!" Betty snapped at her. 

“I was coming to see Jughead!”

"Get out my office and go to him! He needs you now!" Betty shouted.

“He just told me to leave him alone!”

"Then you don't know him at all." Betty said as Sweet Pea came in.

“Hey B.” He smiled.

"Pea I need a hug." She whispered. He pulled her in for a hug as Lila left. He held her close before she pulled away."Do you like me Pea?" Betty asked.

He just nodded.

"Then kiss me." Betty ordered. 

He was surprised by that but he leaned down and kissed her. Betty kissed him back. She needed a rebound and she knew it was wrong but she was passed caring. He angled her head and deepened the kiss.

They spent a few minutes making out before Betty pulled away to catch her breath. Pea just smiled at her as he caught his breath. Betty just smiled at him as she held his hand.

Betty was nursing a broken heart and granted it hurt less knowing that sweet Pea was there with her. Did it help knowing that he was Jughead's best friend.

Most definitely.

But love makes people do crazy things especially with a broken heart.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks have passed and Jughead avoided Betty at all costs. She was spending lot of time with Pea. 

Jughead was back to his old self. He wouldn’t speak to anyone unless it was outside of school. He’s been avoiding Lila too. 

The only people he talks to now are Toni and Fangs. He stopped speaking to Pea.

Betty was now working at pops. She wanted to start earning some money so when she interns in LA she can enjoy her time up there.

But Betty stills feel empty. She misses Jughead and feels terrible for what she has done.

During her shift she saw him come in. The moment they locked eyes he turned around and left. Betty ran out and stopped him.

"My shift is over. Go inside." She whispered. He didn’t say anything as he pulled away from her and continued to walk away. "Juggie can we talk!" She shouted.

“No.”

"Well can you at least let me say something?" Betty asked. He just turned around and looked at her."Sorry isn't enough I know that. But anyway, I know you hate your birthdays but I got these as a gift. Bin them or use them I don't care. I know your dad came home last week so you might want to go with him." Betty just handed him two tickets.

Jughead just looked at them. They were a tickets to the knew book tour of his favourite author.He just handed them back. “No thanks.”Betty just let them fall to the floor.“Aren’t you going to take them?”

"No." She whispered.

He just nodded slightly before starting to walk away. Betty just turned back to the door of Pops leaving them on the floor. She watched Jughead walk towards the trailer park. Betty just couldn't leave the tickets. She headed to pick them back up. Her shift was finished so she decided to post them to him. She was seeing Pea that night anyway. Betty headed to Pea’s trailer. As she knocked on the door she heard a girls giggle. Pea came and answered the door.

"Hey baby." She whispered.

“Hey, you okay?”

"Who's in there?" Betty asked.

"Its the movie I'm watching." He smiled.

Betty just nodded as he let her in. She sat down next to him as she tried messaging Jughead. Betty had got a new number and knew Jughead's off by heart.

B: burn them if you want but there yours

He didn’t answer.

B: I bet she would love to go with you. I would have.

He just ignored her.

B: take your dad.  
B: how is he?

J: I haven’t spoken to him since he came home.

B: oh but your safe right?

J: I’m fine.

B: that's good. Take Fangs he might be fun.

J: I’m not going. Now leave me alone.

B: come back to the paper.

J: No. 

B: can we talk in person?

J: No.

B: please.

J: No.

B: why?

J: You’ve been terrible to me just because you were jealous of me and Lila. I’m not even with her anymore. And now you’re with Pea.

B: technically no and yes but can we please speak.

J: I said leave me alone.

B: Please Juggie.

J: why?

B: I miss you and I can explain myself better in person.

J: just leave me alone.

B: I'm coming around. If I have to stand out in the pouring rain then so be it.

Betty excused herself as she made a lie up. She ran to Jughead's trailer standing in the pouring ran hoping he'd answer. Jughead didn’t answer for awhile until he finally came out. She was drenched wet he lips were ice blue and she was shaking like mad.

“Come inside.” He said. Betty just nodded as she headed inside freezing. Jughead’s dad wasn’t home so they were alone. She was dripping wet in her pops uniform.“Why are you here?”

"Because Jughead come back to the blue and gold." Betty said.

"No." 

"Fine, here's the keys anyway... Also I worked really hard for those tickets for you so just use them." She whispered.

“You keep them.”

"God I don't want them! I want you to have them! I miss you!" Betty snapped.

“You’re dating my best friend!”

"He's a rebound! I am a horrible person! I know!" Betty shouted.

“Just take the fucking tickets! I don’t want them!” He snapped.

Betty squared up to him, "I don't want them." She sternly said.

“Well neither do I.”

"Well your taking them." Betty uttered standing inches away from him.

“No.”

"Yes."

"God I hate you. Take them." Betty said.

“I don’t want them.”

"Take them." She said putting them in his pocket. Jughead took them and handed them back. Betty put them in the hem of his jeans.“Betty stop.”

"Make me." She sternly said.

“Just take the tickets and leave me alone.”

"No!" Betty snapped.

“Why not?!”

Betty just pushed him on the sofa as she kissed him passionately. She missed his touch. She moaned loudly with just one kiss. Jughead kissed her back. Her hands cupped his face before putting the tickets back in the hem of his jeans.

They just continued to kiss. Betty knew she should stop but she couldn't help herself. She pushed him back more as she got on top of him. His hands automatically rested on her waist edging near her ass. Betty just deepened the kiss even more. He let his hands slide down onto her ass.

"I hate you because I love you still." She moaned into the kiss.

They both slipped their tongues into the kiss. Betty smiled as they got lost in each others embraces. She was the first one to pull away for air. Jughead just caught his breath. Betty didn't say anything but just looked at him. Jughead just looked at her too.

"Come back to the blue and gold?" She asked pouting.

“No.”

"Why?" She asked sitting on his lap.

“Because you kicked me out. I don’t want pity.”

"It's not pity. I was jealous and still am. It's not the blue and gold without my navy plaid partner." Betty admitted.

“You still kicked me out Betty.”

"And I made a massive mistake Juggie."

“I’m not coming back. Pea told me you want to do it alone.”

"I said that out of spite. Come home!" Betty pleaded.

“No.” He refused.

"But I miss you."He didn’t say anything. Betty just gently moved his hair out the way as she didn't make any effort to move off his lap. Jughead just looked at her. "Too far?" She asked.

Jughead just took the tickets and handed them to her."Let's go together?" Betty suggested.“I don’t want to go.”Betty just lost the lit in her eyes as she nodded. She was about to rip them up and throw them in the fire he had lit.

“Go with Pea.” He whispered.

Betty took one last look at him before she ripped them up. She just walked over to the lit fire and dropped them in.

“Why would you do that? At least let me pay you.... how much were they?”

"It doesn't matter. The only person I wantes to go with was you and they're really expensive. I paid half and my mum paid the other half for my birthday." Betty shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

“How much were they? I’m going to pay you back.”

"1000 pounds." Betty said."You don't have too." She added.

He ignored her. Jughead got up and went to the corner of the room where he sleeps on the floor. His dad took the bedroom when he came back. He grabbed his wallet and started counting his money.

"Juggie stop." Betty said. "Being here with you is enough."

“I only have 20.... I promise I’ll get the rest to you...”

"I don't want any." Betty said putting back in his wallet.

“I owe you 1000.”

Betty just looked at him. "Do you want to why I really got you the tickets?" She asked him.

He nodded.

"You told me no one has ever gotten you a sentimental present. That's why. They were expensive because I got vip. I just want to show you that your loved... So don't pay back. I still have the hotel room in New York. I'll just go by myself. At least I can cry there about everything. "She whispered.

“I’ll pay you back.”

"I'll just give it to your dad so he can pay a mortgage on a flat for you two." She said.

“Betty stop. I’ll pay you back the money I owe you.”

"They were a present so no." Betty stubbornly said.

“Yes.”

"No, you can repay me by coming to New York this weekend. The trip was meant to be this weekend." She told him.

“Why don’t you just go with Pea?”

"Because I want to go with you and try rebuild our friendship." Betty admitted.

“Fine.”

"I swear to god Juggie if you give me any of that money back I'll have to punish you." She smiled faintly.

“I’m going to give you all of the money back.”

Betty just pouted as she pulled the bandanna off her head she had tied in a bow. She tied Jughead's hands together as she sat on his lap kissing him.

"No you're not. You need that money for college."

“I’m not going to college.”

"Why? You still need that money to live so no." Betty said. "I won't take it back."Betty began to untie his hands as she retied the bandanna in her hair.“There’s no way I could ever afford college.”

"There is." Betty smiled.

“Nope.”

"I was saving this next suprise for Christmas." Betty said.

“Betty if it’s money for college I’m not accepting it. I don’t need charity.”

"It's not charity when it's a gift. It's the money my granddad gave me when he passed. My college is already paid for and I already put it all in the bank with your name in for college... Suprise baby." Betty whispered looking away. "I just knew how much you wanted this and my mum thought I gave it all to charity the month after he passed last year. I didn't I was saving it under my bed."

“I can’t accept that.”

"You're too smart not to go to college and I was also going to swap anyone who had you as secret santa. This is your ticket out of Riverdale Jug so get out next year with the rest of us." Betty smiled faintly.

“Betty I can’t accept this.” He refused.

"Tough." Betty pouted.

“Betty I can’t.”

"All I hear is you can." Betty smiled. "Meet me at 6am at pops on Saturday."

"Don't be late."

______

Six am on a Saturday morning Betty was waiting for Jughead. She brought him breakfast and coffee as she waits for him so they can go. He came in and sat down across from her.

"No time to stop we can get there by 10am if we leave now." Betty smiled.

"Betts it's early.."

"That's why I got you these." She passed him the coffee and food.

“Thank you.”

"Come." Betty smiled.

They got in the car as Betty instantly started to drive. Once Jughead ate food he fell back asleep. He slept the whole ride. Once they drove there she drove to a small beach town an hour outside New York.

"Juggie." She shook awake. Jughead was still fast asleep. She leaned over and kissed him awake.“Hey...” He whispered.

"We're here sleepy." Betty smiled. Betty just pointed to the beach. Jughead just smiled sleepily. "Wake up and come to the beach." Betty smiled as she got out the car and started to run on the beach.

Jughead got out of the car too."Juggie, hurry!" Betty shouted. He ran after her. Betty just ran towards the see. He caught up to her. Jughead picked her up and span her around. Jughead picked her up and span her around. Betty just giggled,"Juggie!" She giggled again.

He put her back down."I love you." She whispered. Jughead just looked at her. Betty just smiled sheepishly at him.“What about Pea?”

"It's really bad but he's more like a brother. We haven't if that's what your asking." Betty admitted. She nervously kicked her feet in the sand. He just nodded."And I brought you out here to the only place I feel like myself to tell you that... God I'm so stupid."

“I love you too.”

"Really, why?" Betty smiled faintly.

“Why? You’re amazing Betts. I don’t know how anyone couldn’t love you.”

"Because I'm an annoying geek that quotes and does stupid voice to make me feel safe in the world." Betty admitted.

“Well you don’t need to do that around me. Me and Lila are over by the way. I quit the musical. I was right. I hate singing.”

"I quit and got fired from it." She whispered. Jughead just nodded. "I quit because you kept kissing her... Also got fired because I wouldn't stop complaining how Kevin stabbed me in the back. That role was always meant to be mine."Jughead just nodded again. "Why her?" Betty asked.

“She actually admitting that she liked me.... I was waiting for you to but you didn’t. I liked you.”

Betty just blushed. "I was waiting for you to admit you like me." Betty laughed as she teared up.

“Oh.”

"We're so stupid Juggie." Betty said as she fell into the sea.“We’re still in our clothes Betts.”

"It's not my fault the wave knocked me." Betty said. Jughead picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Betty just began to wiggle out of his grasp. Jughead dropped her in the water."Hey!" Betty angrily pouted.

“What? You’re already wet.” Betty just crossed her arms. Jughead just plopped down in the water with her. She smirked at him as she pushed him down giggling. Jughead just laughed as a massive wave came over the both of them.

They came out of it completely soaked. Betty just held his hand as she took a picture of them. Jughead just smiled. "That's going on insta." Betty teased as she stood up.“No.” He pouted. Betty just nodded with a smirk on her face. "I just need a caption now." Betty smiled.

“What if Pea sees?”

"So? We're not together yet and we ended things last night. He completely understands plus I set him up with Josie." Betty explained.

To prove to Jughead, Betty messaged him.

B: how are you doing? Do you like Jose?

SP: we just met but she’s pretty great.

B: were okay right? You're an amazing friend Pea and I can't lose you because I love you like that

SP: We’re okay Betty.

B: she really likes you Pea.

Betty showed Jughead and smiled. Jughead just nodded. Betty just smiled as she posted the picture.

BCoop: we've been staring at the edge of the water, more like it pulled us into the deep end @J.Jones

They got out of the water and started walking back to the car. Betty decided to jump on Jughead's back. She wanted a piggy back in the sand. Jughead smiled as he carried her back to her car. She jumped down so she could open the car.

They got in and grabbed towels. Jughead checked his phone. His dad was at work and he had an Instagram notification. He checked the notification. All he could do was laugh softly and comment beneath it. Jughead just leaned over and kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss not suprised due to their makeout session last night.

Kev_keller: #Bughead.

TT: I bet your more wet in other ways.

VLodge: Adorable x

Neither of them checked their phones as they continued to kiss."This. *Kiss. *Is technically. *kiss. * our second. *Kiss. *Date." Betty teased. 

“Shut up” *Kiss.* “and” *Kiss.* “Kiss me.” He teased back.

"Make me." She giggled as she pushed her chair all the way back. Jughead just kissed her as Betty cradled is soggy lap deeping the kiss moaning in pleasure. Jughead put his hands on her hips.

"My grans cottage is only there." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"She said it was fine. Plus we can make food, bake and do our own out door cinema." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled. 

"I love you Juggie." Betty repeated as she started to drive upto the cottage. "I love you Betty Cooper."Jughead repeated placing his hand on her thigh.

Betty just smiled at him. They got to the cottage and Betty rushed upstairs to get changed into some dry clothes. Jughead followed her.

"We need the shop."

“Betts?” He added. Betty grabbed her bag. “Betty?” He repeated.

"Yeah?" She smiled."Sorry I had to grab my bag." Betty added."What's up Jug?"

“Are we okay? Like.... everything is sorted out?”

"Well we still figuring things out " She said. Jughead just nodded. He went to the guest room to get changed."But we're getting there!" Betty shouted so he could here

Jughead came back out all dry and in dry clothes. He waited for her downstairs. Betty came down stairs to him. She carefully held his hand.

"I won't lie and say I wasn't hurt because I was. We did everything together and then all of a sudden you were gone. Gone and my world emploded."

Jughead just nodded. "But come home to the blue and gold." Betty said.

"Okay."

Betty smiled at him as they headed out the door. They headed towards the shop. Betty knew the shop keeper so they chatted as they bought the ingredients. Once back to the cottage Betty has set everything up. Jughead helped her.

"Juggie why didn't you tell me you loved me?" She asked.

“I struggle with my emotions.”

"But we've always been good at talking." She smiled. He just nodded.Betty turned around and fed him some chocolate. "Don't shy away from me." She pleaded.

“I’m not.”

"I meam again. I know you and you know me." Betty leaned up and kissed him.

Jughead pulled away after a second not letting it become an actual kiss. Betty just looked sad he did that.

“Let’s start baking...” He said.

Betty just nodded as she began to pour the measurements in a bowl. She was so upset she beat the eggs and sugar together really hard smashing the ball because of her grip.

“Betts?”

"Yeah?" She asked.

“You okay?”

"I was going ask you out and you pulled away from the kiss." Betty admitted.

“You said this morning that you want to be friends.”

"Well I changed my mind." Betty said. "I didn't knew you loved me too then."

“I don’t think we should rush into anything.”

"Okay." She whispered

“I’m going for a walk.” He sighed. Betty just grabbed his hand. "I know your right. I'm scared you'll disappear out my life again."

“I’m right here.”

"I know. I see you, I love and I'm here." Betty smiled faintly.

"But friends." He smiled.

"Friends."

Love is a process. A long journey that you fail. You fail until one day you don't fail anymore but for now it's a process. A process that restarts at as friends. A process, some time and love can be so much more.


	5. Chapter 5

months have passed and they've slowly built their friendship back up. School was in fully swing of promoting prom. Being on the prom committee Betty had to go to it. When in reality she just wanted to be at the drive in.

Her and Jughead were sick of writing articles about prom. Don't get her wrong she wanted to go but it felt wrong going alone.

So with an insisting group of friends, ie, Veronica, Kevin and Toni. She was roped in joining them from prom. Jughead was refusing to go since it was only their junior prom. They had another next year.

Betty was currently looking for a dress online. She didn't want to go so she wouldn't put any effort in. It's not like she's trying to impress anyone going. 

Veronica was helping her."V no. I'm not impressing anyone." Betty sighed in the blue and gold.

“What about Jughead?”

"I'm not going." He told Veronica.

“Why not?” 

“It’s just junior prom.” He shrugged. 

"Yeah not like I didn't plan it myself." Betty muttered.

“What?” Jughead said. 

"Nothing. I'll suffer alone whilst they all snog their dates."

“No we won’t.” Veronica said. 

"Sure like I haven't heard the before. Go see lover boy." Betty said as Archie came in. Veronica hadn't spoken to him in awhile.

She was surprised to see him come in. He’s been avoiding her. 

“Hey Arch...” She said. 

He just nodded in her direction before turning to Jughead. “Jug can I talk to you?” 

“Sure.” He said. Jughead headed outside with him. "What's up Arch?"

“Sorry... I was going to talk to Veronica but chickened out... I used talking to you as an excuse. I don’t know what to do.” He sighed.

"Talk to her. I need to check on Betts anyway."

Jughead got Veronica for him as he checked if Betty was okay. Veronica just stood in the hall with Archie. Neither of them knew what to say.

“I miss you too.” She whispered. 

“Don’t go to prom with him. Go with me.” Archie said.

"Really?" She smiled faintly.

“Yes. I love you.” Veronica wrapped her arms around her and kissed him. "I love you too Archiekins." Archie smiled and kissed her again."Yes, yes oh yes." She whispered into the kiss. "Come to my car."

____

A few weeks passed and it was now the morning before prom night. Betty still didn't have a dress. She decided to go in a pastel blue cute pant suit she saw.

Veronica came over to get ready with her. She was so happy about going to prom with Archie. Betty knew she was just being a 6th wheel to all the couples.

“I’m so excited!” Veronica smiled.

"I don't want to go." Betty sighed.

“Why not?”

"I'll be alone."

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad. Maybe you’ll find a guy to dance with. And everyone tries to get laid on prom night, maybe you’ll get lucky.”

"Maybe." She whispered.. 

“You’re upset Jughead isn’t going, aren’t you?” Betty just nodded.“You don’t need a date to have a good time, B.”

"I know." She smiled.

“Then have fun on your own! You’ll have us too.”

"Okay!" Betty said as she put her heels on. Veronica just smiled. 

They both headed downstairs to meet everyone. Everyone gathered up for pictures. Betty just sat alone in the car. She knew they were couple photos. “B! Come on! We’re getting group photos!” She came out and smiled for a few. They all got in the car and drove to the school.

As soon as Betty got to school she slipped away in the blue and gold. She sat their for about an hour as everyone danced in the gym. 

Betty heard a knock on the door."Come in."Betty shouted over the music.“I figured you’d be in there dancing.” Jughead said as he came in. He was all dressed up in a suit.

"I'm not in a dancing mood. That got drained by being the third wheel." Betty smiled checking him out.

“Well I came to ask you to dance with me.”Betty smiled brightly. "But you don't dance." She said.

“I would for you.”

Betty took his hand as she guided them to the gym. Betty leaned her head on his shoulder as they slowly danced together. Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist. They slowly moved to the beat.

"Why changed your mind?" Betty asked him.

“Because I love you.”

"You still love me?" Betty smiled.

“How could I stop?”

"I don't know. Love is scary and we're only 16."Betty giggled nervously.

“I know.”

Betty smiled as she held him tighter. Jughead kissed the top of her head. They danced right up until the end of the music. Both lot wanting to let go. The next song came on. It a more upbeat song.

"Aww." Betty pouted pulling away from him.“There will be more slow songs.” He teased. "Not for a long time and I plan on leaving for pops." Betty giggled.

“I’ll come with you.”

"Good because we need the talk." Betty teased.

“Okay.”

Slipping away from Veronica was harder said than done. She was like a hawk hunting her prey. By some miricals they slipped away and now was safely tooked away in a pop's booth. They had just ordered their food. Betty pulled out a folder. She has did a full folder to convince him why they should be together.

“What’s this?”

"Open it."Betty smiled.

He opened it up and pulled it all out. He read each page carefully and with each page his smile grew.

“Betty you don’t even have to try. I want to be with you.”

"Well you've kept putting off asking me so I thought if I proved to you why we worked it might prompt you." Betty smiled.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I love you so let’s make this work.”

"Really? What have you been thinking about? I mean all my thoughts are on those papers." Betty giggled.

“I’ve just been thinking about how much I love you and I’ve been imagining what it would be like if we were a couple.”

Betty just nodded.

"I was hoping you'd ask me to prom. That's why I got all jealous."

“Well even though I was late I technically asked you.”

"You asked me to dance. That's different." Betty told him.

“Well how about I do a different type of asking.... Betty Cooper will you be my girlfriend?”

Betty smiled widely as she leaned over and kissed him. "I would love that." Betty whispered. 

Jughead just smiled. Betty moved next to him so she could sit on his lap awhile. Jughead wrapped his arms around her.

"You're my darkness that evens out my sunshine." Betty smiled trying to be poetic. Jughead just smiled faintly."And you are my sunshine that brightens up my day darling." He told her. Betty pulled him in for a kiss.

Everyone in life has darkness and everyone in light has that light. Some don't have the balance. Some need that balance. What they don't know that in some cases the light in both cases could be a person. A person you need to balance the darkness in your life. Everyone needs balance before they can learn to love a love whole heartedly.

~The End. ~


End file.
